Letters To Rely On
by funkygirl148
Summary: There is a war going on, and Edward is fighting it. Bella is at home with only letters to rely on. But what happens when Bella gets a letter explaining that Edward is MIA. What does Bella do, and what do those letters really contain? AH! Just try it out!
1. Chapter 1

Preface

When we are young, we believe everything we want to. We have high expectations and a low amount of doubt. You see we are naturally selfish people. If we like something, even just a little bit, we never want to loose it. We hold on to it tightly and never let it out of our grasp. But if we lose it, we would do anything to get it back. Losing it could make even the most manageable life, uncontrollable. But what happens when something, so dear to you is lost, missing… gone. It will bring you to hate. Make you to forget what was right, what was good. But the strength we have is undeniable. Our flaws are out weighted by our strengths. And we show it by our perseverance to fix the wrong, and to find the truth. I lost the one thing I loved so much, the thing that brought me so much happiness. I wanted to believe a lie. I wanted to think he was still there. Safe… We all have stories to tell, but come and listen to mine. Some might walk away with nothing, while some will walk away with knowledge that some have to learn by them selves. By reading this, only good comes from the end. So sit and read, or listen, or any other way of knowing this story, and come know what I have to say.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello new readers! This is my new story. I know I didn't leave and authors note or disclaimer on the last chapter, but the mood was not to be ruined my annoying comments about my stupid news and old stories, but it is on here. This story was a narrative that I had to write for English class, and I liked the idea so much that I wanted your reviews! My teacher tolerates twilight, but I couldn't use the names in the real story I wrote, so I changed the names. I changed them back for fanfiction, but knowing me, I might have missed some so don't worry, I know about it. So if they pop up and you are wondering, Jane is Bella, and Will is Edward.

People have been asking me if I quit writing sweet sweet freesias, and the answer is NO! That is my baby story and I have every intention of finishing it along with the others. The problem is is that all that I have typed is on my home computer, which got a stupid little virus (I HATE THOSE SO FRICKIN' MUCH) and turning on the computer itself is a task that'll take about an hour. So enough with my crap and read the read stuff now.

Disclaimer: This story is mine, the idea is mine, but the characters themselves are not mine.

* * *

The sweet smell of freshly mowed grass and the neighbors newly planted flowers wafted through the North Carolina air as I sat on my porch watching the children pass as they were coming home from school. A breeze blew the fluttering flag of America on our front porch. It was sitting up right and proud, like the men on the front line.

The warm breeze shook the wisps of brown hair that escaped my carelessly thrown up bun. The sun showed bright in my probing dark brown eyes. The simple deep blue dress hung comfortably on my pale slender form, with the sun kissing my skin with its gentle rays. A content smile resided on my full lips.

Looking in, it was a picture of serenity. Looking out, it was a picture of hope.

I listened as the soft wind blew through the wind chimes and through the open windows of the quiet house. Over the giggles and the chiming, I heard the ruffling sound of papers in the open room. But those papers aren't just any other papers, they're my letters.

I smiled thinking of those innocent letters. I know what you are thinking, 'Why is she so happy about some old letters anyway?' Well, I'll tell you. The letters are sweet, filled with smiling words. They are overflowing with stories of new friends and what each battle was like. They are packed with loss and truth. They are letters from my fiancé, and they are letters from war.

I met my fiancé in high school, sophomore year to be exact. He moved from Chicago and registered to the local high school in the middle of the year. We became friends, and from friends we got closer. On graduation, he proposed. But we didn't get to set a date. Only a week later he received a letter stating he needed to do his duty and serve his country. That letter belongs to my large collection.

"Miss Masen," that small voice of a small child came up. It was Mary, my five year old neighbor. She came over everyday, keeping me company when I was lonely having no one to live with since this house was to be for both me and my fiancé.

"Hello Mary! How is school? And you know my name isn't Masen yet. You should still call me Miss Swan," I said, with a smile hidden in my voice. I liked it when she called me that.

"School is fine _Miss Swan. _I got an A on my spelling test," She said with one of the widest grins on her face.

"Good job!" I congratulated her, returning her grin.

"Has Mr. Masen written yet?" she asked with a curious look in her eye.

"No, not yet but a letter is coming in soon. It been about a week since the last time I got a letter from him." The letter I got last week brought happy tears in my eyes as it brought on excited squeals from Mary.

_I am coming home! I have only one more battle to fight! It's been so long since I've seen everyone. I miss you all! The new fighter here is as scared as we all were on our first day of fighting. He is one of those really smart guys, you know, spelling and grammar wise. He wants to write a book some day. Just be looking out for the name Jacob Black in the future on the cover of a book. He's a genius! I've told him to use your name in one, Bella, so you would be read aloud on lips everywhere. But for now, he's got to fight. Nazis aren't going to hold back from shooting him because he's new. I've taken it upon myself to take care of him. War is a scary thing and it isn't something you take lightly. The only thing I regret about coming home is that I am leaving him to fend for himself. He sends his congratulation to the both of us, and good hopes for our future. I am counting down the days till I return. Maybe we could set a date when I return…_

"So you'll officiously be Mrs. Masen when he returns?" she asked happily, braking my reverie.

"I think that you mean officially, sweetheart," I corrected, "and yes. But we've not yet chosen a date for the wedding," I answered jovially.

"Well Miss Bella, you are probably concerned," she answered seriously.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well, you must be concerned about what you are going to do when he returns. Don't you ever think he will have changed in the year you haven't seen him?" she asked, an undoubtedly wise tone filled her childish voice.

I had thought about something like that happening. But his letters, so descriptive and so riveting that he seemed as though nothing had changed him. His friends seemed as though they were the ones from school, as if he'd known them for years. And his heart still seamed to be one of gold. And the pictures he had sent, he still the same gleaming eyes and dark colored hair even if the photo lacked color and the lighting was dull, you could still see the radiance of his features, the way he glowed when he smiled. No, he was still the same, and I knew it.

"I have nothing to worry about," I whispered.

-0-

"Mary!" I called excitedly looking out the screen door.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," She answered exasperatedly.

"The mailman," I whispered in her ear, then pulling back to see her eyes begin to glow in understanding, "is on his way down our street," my voice growing louder with each word and a smile becoming more prominent on my visage. I felt as if I were on cloud nine, floating with Zeus on the clouds.

She ran to the door and stood on the porch, waiting as if she had anticipated the most wonderful candy to come in through the doorway. I went out to stand next to her eager to see the present put into my hands.

The thing that always got me when these letters were coming were whether the news is bad or good, but I had most always expected the latter. The better. Quite the optimistic air I kept around me. I thought if I kept a smile on my face, everything would be okay. The better. The knowing I was just taking it one day at a time and praying for the best. The better.

The heavy clack of the mailman's shoes began to accelerate down the street, keeping with the beat of my heart as he came closer. A confused smile resided on his long thin face as he turned towards the fence and opened it. He walked up and placed the small envelope in my eager hands only to find the name wasn't the name I had expected.

My fingers of one hand clutched the letter as my thin fingers slide the crease and tearing the envelope delicately and pulling them across till the letter was full open and I could see the tattered letter inside.

I nimbly pulled it out, care not to tear the seemingly fragile paper. I unfolded the note as carefully as possible and looked at the smudged and wrinkled paper.

As my eyes swept the page as carefully as I had treated the letter itself the color drained from my face. My heart quickened its pace double time, and my knees felt a wobbly.

Just this one marked parchment seemed to bring me to my knees as I trembled my way down. I cradled my knees to my chest and felt a strange beating feeling on my head. The hot tears led trails down my colorless face as I stared at the piece of mail. My inescapable tears began to blotch the words and stain the dirt smeared paper.

I heard people calling me, but the beating in my ears was drowning them out. I could hardly hear them, and all that was important to me were the ruined misspelled words on the sheet and the callous wall that began to form around my heart.

_Dear Mrs. Masen,_

_im so sorry to have to tell you this, but Edward disappeared. We were fighting and I got injured. They were going to leave me behind, and they kould have, but Edward came back. There were so many bombs and explosions, I didn't think anyone would come back for me. no one else come back for me vhen I was alone but him. They neu I was left benind, evan comfoted me when I told tham my fears. He was a good man, no douht about it. He said if he didn't come back, he wanted me to writ to you and I told him I would. I didn't actually think he wouldn't come back. It's hard to believe that anyone could come back from that bombing though. i am happy to have known him. He was and strong and loyal person and I am glad to have known him just a little bit. I just have heard so much about you, I wanted to meet you on better terms, and not through this letter. I hope we can meet on better terms next time._

_Sinserly,_

_Jacob Black_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Touching, eh? I need your input so, please, all I have to say is 'REVIEW!!!!' and...

Stay funky!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Heyy! I got this chapter done long ago, but I didn't put it up... lazy me. Everything was pretty much explained in the last chapter of _sweet sweet freesias_ so that's about it. I hope this chapter satisfies.

Disclaimer: not mine.

* * *

Two weeks later

"Don't people ever get tired of bringing casseroles?" I muttered to myself as yet another neighbor brought food. I've have green been casserole, squash casserole, lasagna, about 10 different kings of cobblers and soups, and a quiche since everyone found out.

The once enchanting and welcoming house was now lonely and had a sense of melancholy and mourning that floated through the air. Mary doesn't come by so often anymore since the news. Her parents think she is being a nuisance, but I enjoy her company whenever I have it. It is company that I crave because the lonely feeling that has overcome me.

"Mrs. Masen," a little voice echoed from the door. Mary was here.

Her sweet gentile murmur brought me back to reality, and it was hard enough that I was hurting myself, but Mary is lonely now too.

I walked over to meet her with open arms and smiled as best as I could.

"Welcome back," and squeezed her tighter. "I missed you. We have a lot of catching up to do sweetheart," I said gently.

"I got two more A's on my spelling test and a B on a math test," she said smiling triumphantly.

"Good job!" I smiled at her. "I think you deserve a piece of the yummy peach cobbler your mommy made me. How 'bout it?" I asked her kindly.

"Mommy said I can't have any, because it was for you," she said with a pout. I giggled a bit at her face. "Well it's my cobbler now and I say you have a piece," I said.

"Mrs. Masen?" she called and I felt a pang at the name.

"Yes?" I replied halfheartedly

"What if the words in the letter meant something else?" she asked shyly, and my eyes tightened at what she was asking.

"What do you mean honey?" I asked.

"Well, I heard on the radio with mommy that in the war there was this code thingy, and it makes you have something else instead of what the actually mean," she said. "And Will was in the war, so it coulda' been the same right?" she asked and I froze.

I nearly skidded over to my drawer and stopped at the front. I quickly looked over some of Wills last letters to me telling me that of the battles. Colors seemed to haze around my eyes as I saw that name. _Joshua Packer. _As I thought back, Joshua Packer did sound familiar. I searched for that last and final letter, which was different then the others. But Wills words denied any resemblance to what the letter said.

_Just be looking out for the name Joshua Packer in the future on the cover of a book. He's a genius! _

Joshua's letter had grammar and misspelled words. This isn't the grammar genius Will raved on about.

'_You have something else instead of what the actually mean'_

Everyone's words sped through my mind as I picked up letter by letter and read them word for word. My fingers deftly sifting through the letters

'_He is one of those really smart guys, you know, spelling and grammar wise.'_

Some of the mistakes were everyday mistakes that anyone's eye would have missed, anyone's but mine. _How could I have missed this?! _I thought, looking through each mistake, each misspelling to find the answer, scribbling my decoding down.

I stared at the as my heart hastened.

"What did you find Mrs. Masen?" Mary asked; making me just, color filling my cheeks, the earlier shock still on my face. I had forgotten she was there.

"Come here Mary," I said. I pointed at the sentence in front of me. "What does it say?"

"I kn-know whe-where he is?" She said, stuttering the words with the ambition of a new reader. The way my heart thumped at those words. The way it sped, like it was going to jump out of my chest, pulled me to really understand to words. Questions were swirling and twisting their way around my brain.

How did he know of decoding? How did he know that I would be looking for any other way to have Will back?

"Yes," I managed a whispered, stunned. "Very good, that is right," I whispered to her softly. The astonished look turned into one of resolve. My determination grew as my eyes stared at those five small, but undeniably potent words. I am going to find him and whoever Joshua Packer is. But the questions I needed to ask myself still shoved there way through for me to thing about.

How did he know of decoding? How did he know that I would be looking for any other way to have Will back?

The words that the note had meant to produce brought me comfort to know that not all is lost; it just needs to be found. The only phrase to keep me sane for the night, made me crazy thinking about them. The letters that made the note, the determined set way he knew I would find out. But with all those same things they brought me fear beyond imaginable.

_I know where he is._

* * *

A/N: SOOOO it's getting interesting! Please review!

Stay funky!

Shannon


	4. Chapter 4

Attention all readers!

Yes, yes… Good news! I have returned! I just have been crazy with work and life and school and …. All the other lemons life throws at you…(I know what you are thinking you perverts) I feel horrible that I have not updated in what… a year? I feel so horrible to leave you all hanging in my stories! I am sure you are all climbing over each other to see my next post (HA!) but really. It's something that I have been meaning to return to for months. I still love you all with a fiery burning loving passion that can rival one thousand suns! Keep it real!

Peace out and-

WERD!

From your friend, and loving author...

Funkygirl148


End file.
